


Dawn Frost

by KatieK101



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Drama, Erin Hunter, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieK101/pseuds/KatieK101
Summary: Crowfrost: the handsome new deputy of ShadowClan. Dawnpelt: the beautiful daughter of Rowanstar. She-cats worship him, toms drool over her. He's fierce and she's fiery. She's smart and he's witty. He resents his Clanmates. She's tired of being seen as just a pretty face. They hate each other. But when they're forced to work together, can a friendship - or something more - bloom?





	1. It's Not Easy Being Me

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors. If I did than Crowfrost and Dawnpelt would be the power couple of the Warriors world.**

* * *

 

**Chapter One - It's Not Easy Being Me**

* * *

 

**"Cause the haters goanna hate, I'm just goanna shake it off." – Taylor Swift**

 

**Crowfrost's POV**

Sometimes it was hard being me.

Oh, who was I kidding? It was always hard being me!

Crowfrost. The handsome new deputy of ShadowClan, who was practically perfect in every possible way.

Alright, maybe perfect was a bit of a stretch. No one was perfect, and nobody ever would be.

But I was so close that it was _scary_.

Call me arrogant if it helps you feel better about yourself, but in my defense, I was only so cocky because of what my Clanmates always told me. 'Oh Crowfrost, you're so handsome!' 'Oh Crowfrost, Rowanstar couldn't have chosen a better deputy!' 'Oh Crowfrost, you're practically perfect in every possible way!' Was it sad that my Clanmates adored me even more than StarClan themselves? Yes. But who was I to crush their admiration?

"Well, well, well," a voice meowed from behind me, and I flicked an ear as I recognized Scorchfur. The dark gray tom was padding over to my side and sat down beside me, mischief dancing in his amber eyes. "Looks like yet another she-cat has her heart set on you."

I followed Scrochfur's gaze until my frosty blue orbs landed on a pale brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. _Grassheart._ Our eyes met for only a second before she blushed and looked down at her paws, and I bit back a stinging retort. "I'm good," I meowed curtly, and then stood up so that I could head towards the Warriors' Den. I could feel my friend's amber eyes bore into the back of my head, but I pretended to ignore the burning sensation.

Scorchfur wouldn't ask why the teasing comment bothered me. He already knew; Grassheart trained in the Dark Forest as an apprentice.

I laid down in my nest and started to groom my sleek black fur. Scorchfur would follow me into the den, I knew he would. He always did.

"You know, you can't hate them forever." Ah, there he was. I looked up and saw the dark gray warrior standing in front of the den entrance.

"It's their fault." I said simply. Scorchfur sighed, more tired than annoyed, and padded over to his nest. "Careful," I teased, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "You're starting to sound like an elder."

Scorchfur's head shot up and a look of indignation flashed across his features. "I'm younger than you are!" He protested. I purred and nudged his shoulder, relief flooding through my body when he didn't press the topic. I didn't like discussing it.

"I was only joking; lighten up."

Scorchfur snorted. "What, like you? If you ask me you're already too light as it is."

"You're just jealous that every she-cat in every Clan desires me." I retorted childishly.

Scorchfur rolled his amber eyes. "First off, I have a mate who is expecting my kits that I'm quite fond of, and couldn't care less about any other she-cat-"

"Suck up."

"Secondly, you sound like an arrogant fur-ball."

"No, I sound like a _handsome_ arrogant fur-ball."

"Thirdly it is impossible to _sound handsome_ , and lastly, what good does it do you to have she-cats mooning over you if you don't have any interest in taking a mate?" Scorchfur finished, sounding annoyed.

"Hey!" I protested. "It's not that I'm not interested! It's just... I haven't found the right she-cat yet."

Scorchfur gave me a look of disbelief. "That's why you've had flings with Ivytail, Olivenose, Pinenose, and Sedgewhisker, _among countless others_ , right?"

"Okay, in my defense I didn't know demanding Ivytail was, or how awkward it would be to be mates with my former apprentice, or how much of a gossip Pinenose is, and I forget Sedgewhisker was in WindClan."

The dark gray tom raised an eyebrow. "And how, pry tell, did you forget that Sedgewhisker lived in WindClan?"

"I... got lost in her eyes?" I offered weakly. Scorchfur shook his head.

"You're terrible."

I sighed and laid my head on my paws, sobering up. "Alright, so maybe I'm a bit of a player. But I... it just..." I huffed, frustrated when I didn't have the words to describe how I felt.

"I-I don't know how to describe it."

"Clearly."

"I mean, I guess I want a mate," I continued, ignoring my friend's jab. "I just don't know how to tell which she-cat is the right one. It's like... how do you feel every time you look into Snowbird's eyes?"

A smile slowly played across Scorchfur's lips, and his amber eyes became alight with adoration. "Like I would die for her in a heartbeat." He meowed without hesitation. "I would do anything for her. I want to be by her side forever, make her every wish come true, absorb all the pain's she's ever felt, and make sure she'll never feel it again." His eyes met mine. "I don't really have the words to describe it, other then I love her."

I chuckled dryly. "Well, I guess I can scratch Ivytail, Olivenose, Pinenose, and Sedgewhisker off the list. I've never felt that way about anyone, ever. The closet I've ever come to feeling like that towards a she-cat is with Whitewater, but I don't think ShadowClan would approve me mating with my deceased foster-mother." I groaned dramatically. "Oh Scorchfur, why couldn't you have been born a she-cat?! Then I wouldn't have any problem finding a mate!"

Scorchfur cuffed my ear. "Stop that right now," he ordered. "It's creepy."

I shook my head. "No, really, it would have solved everything! You're warrior name could have been Scorchsky, or maybe Scorchheart. No, wait, I have it: Scorchpetal! It's perfect!"

"You," Scorchfur growled. "Are an incompetent lizard-brain who is going to burn this Clan to the ground."

"And you are my soul mate trapped in a tom's body, _Scorchpetal_." I retorted. "Get over it."

Scorchfur opened his mouth, a witty remark on the tip of his tongue, when someone cleared their throat. My head spun around and I saw Stoatfur, looking rather confused. "Um, am I interrupting something?" she asked. Scorchfur developed a sudden interest in his nest, and I shook my head _. Alright, playtime's over._

"Not a thing," I replied smoothly. "What's up, Stoatfur?"

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat perked up noticeably and seemed to glow when I said her name, as if I'd just told her she was the most beautiful she-cat I'd ever laid eyes on. I didn't know whether to smirk because the she-cats made it too easy, or to roll my frost-colored eyes. "Rowanstar wants to see you in his den," she explained. I nodded and thanked her briskly, and the young she-cat pranced away happily.

"It's sad that all you have to do is say their name, and she-cats throw themselves at you," Scorchfur observed.

I shrugged, as I finally allowed myself to smirk. "It is," I agreed. "But I can't help it that I'm just so desirable. And let's face it: if you were a she-cat, you'd act the exact same way."

The dark gray tom's eyes widened, and then he shuddered.

**Dawn Frost**

I could feel my Clanmates' eyes trail me as I padded towards Rowanstar's den. Most of them were she-cats who stared at me like I was a StarClan warrior, but jealousy shone clearly in the toms' eyes. I was tempted to shoot a glare their way before I discarded the idea. Not only was I their Clan deputy, but I was young considering the position. I was an outstanding warrior. I was handsome. I had dozens of she-cats from every Clan throwing themselves at me. I had nothing to prove to anyone.

_Let them be jealous_. It's not like it wasn't justified.

I paused outside Rowanstar's den and twitched my ear. Even though his voice was shushed, I could tell he was arguing with someone. "But this is so unfair! You promised-"

"For the last time Dawnpelt, I'm not changing my mind!" I curled my upper lip when Rowanstar confirmed my suspicions. He was arguing with Dawnpelt; his daughter. _Dawnpelt._ Ugh. Her name left a bad taste in my mouth.

Dawnpelt was spoiled rotten by her Clan, always praised for everything she did. From catching a toad on her first hunting expedition to defending ShadowClan with all her might. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Rowanstar wasn't her father, but alas he was, and she had him wrapped securely around her paw. Now that I actually thought about it, this was one of the few times I'd ever heard them fight. It was usually Tawnypelt who had to put Dawnpelt in her place.

Dawnpelt had a fiery personality and quick wits to go along with it. She was intelligent, loyal, brutally honest, and my hatred for her grew every time she opened her mouth. However I seemed to be the only one to despise her, probably because she was breathtakingly gorgeous. In that aspect I supposed she could be considered my counterpart; toms drooled over her like she-cats threw themselves at me. Except, unlike me, Dawnpelt hated how much attention she received from toms. Something about how she wasn't some prize to be won, or some other junk. I never really listened.

It was just as well that I loathed the creamy-colored she-cat, for she despised the very ground that I walked on.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the she-cat burst out of Rowanstar's den, and before I could even think about moving out of her way, we collided head-on. I was almost knocked off my paws and groaned when my head started to throb, and shot the she-cat in front of me an icy glare. "Watch where you're going, _Dawnpelt_!" I spat her name like it was an insult.

"Watch where you're standing, _Crowfrost_!" Dawnpelt hissed, as venom dripped from her voice. "Who just stands in front of Rowanstar's den?!"

"His deputy, who was waiting on you to finish your argument!" I retorted. "And by the way, no, my skull _doesn't_ feel broken, but thanks for asking!"

Dawnpelt snorted. "Oh please, you're skull is as thick as they come. Nothing short of a monster could have a hope of cracking it."

I smiled sweetly and meowed, "Don't underestimate yourself, sweetheart; you're just as heavy as one." Dawnpelt's chestnut-colored orbs widened.

"Lizard-face!"

"Fox-breath!"

"Mouse-heart!"

"Dung-face!"

"That's enough!" Rowanstar's voice boomed from the entrance of his den, and I flattened my ears against my head. Dawnpelt's hazel gaze fell on her paws, ashamed. But I wasn't fooled; I saw storms destroying forests in her eyes. "What's the meaning of this?" Rowanstar demanded. "Great StarClan, were you trying to gain StarClan's attention? Because you sure gained everyone else's!"

I glanced briefly around camp and saw that our Clanmates had stopped what they were doing, and watched us with a mixture of emotions splashed across their faces. I only had to narrow my frosty blue eyes before they quickly looked away, and went on with their business. _That's what I thought._ Rowanstar exhaled heavily when neither of us answered him, and he turned to look at Dawnpelt. "Really?" He questioned, sounding like they'd had this conversation a thousand times before, and he'd grown tired of repeating it.

Dawnpelt looked like a mixture between shocked and betrayed. "Why are you looking at me?!" she demanded. "Crowfrost's the one who started it!"

I scoffed. "Me? Oh, please! I was just waiting for my audience with Rowanstar, when you come racing out of his den like a hive of wasps were chasing you! If I had known you were going to tare across the camp, I would have moved."

Rowanstar growled, his amber eyes never leaving Dawnpelt. "Is this true?" He demanded.

For a minute Dawnpelt looked like she didn't know what to say, as she didn't seem to be able to put together coherent sentence. If I weren't so aggravated with the pretty she-cat I would have found her flailing amusing.

"W-well I just... it's only because..." Dawnpelt's frustration built at a rapid pace and it wasn't long until she was acting like a fox I a fit. "It's your fault I rushed out anyways!" she

snarled. "Just leave me alone!" And with that the hazel-eyed she-cat shoved roughly past us and stormed out of camp.

"Well," I started bitterly. "I see your daughter is just as pleasant as usual."

Rowanstar sighed heavily and shook his head. "I can't say her reaction surprised me, although I had been hoping that she would take the news better…" I glanced away from the camp exit and looked curiously at Rowanstar. _What news?_

"Come on," Rowanstar said with a flick of his tail. "You've waited long enough." I nodded and followed him into the Leader's Den, where he and Tawnypelt slept. The large ginger tom padded over to his grassy nest and sat down, before giving me his full attention. "It's almost time for Wasppaw's Warrior Ceremony," he explained.

My ears perked forward. Wasppaw's final assessment had been held at dawn, right after I finished assigning patrols. I wasn't aware that it had already ended; Wasppaw was definitely going to be a strong warrior. "So then he passed?" I inquired.

Rowanstar's eyes gleamed with pride as he answered, "Tigerheart said that he performed flawlessly." A small smirk traced my features. Tigerheart was Rowanstar's son, and Wasppaw was his very first apprentice. Rowanstar was proud that Tigerheart was capable of training such an impressive apprentice.

I was also proud. Wasppaw had been the last kit born to Shrewfoot and Toadfoot, the latter who had died a noble death while fighting the Dark Forest. My frosty-blue eyes darkened as I thought about him; Toadfoot, although we weren't as close as Scorchfur and I, or Smokefoot and I, had been a friend of mine. We shared the same dens for many moons, and it was still strange to walk into the Warriors Den and not see his nest. Shrewfoot retired to the Elder's Den shortly after his death. _Were you watching Wasppaw this morning, Toadfoot?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

"When are we holding the ceremony?" I asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," came Rowanstar's reply. "Right before the evening patrols go out."

I nodded, absorbing the information and making a mental note to delay the evening patrols.

Thinking that the conversation was over with, I stood to my paws. "Sounds like a plan," I meowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I-"

"I wasn't done yet, Crowfrost."

My tail dropped and I fought back a sigh of defeat. _Great,_ I knew where this was going.

"Yes, Rowanstar?" I asked purely out of formalities. I knew what else he wanted to discuss.

Rowanstar seemed to sense this. He stood to his paws as well, and beckoned me to follow him to the lip of the den entrance. Once there we both sat down, and for a moment neither of us said anything. We simply observed the Clan's activates, watching as the returned from the dawn patrols, ate fresh-kill, and shared tongues.

"You know it can't be avoided," Rowanstar finally meowed.

"Not avoided," I replied mildly. "Just put off."

Rowanstar turned to look at me, eyes narrowed. "I know you're not on good terms with Ratscar, but his kits have done nothing to deserve your malice. As the Clan deputy it's your job to put aside any personal differences you may have with your Clanmates."

_No, as the Clan deputy it's my job to assign patrols and be present as ceremonies,_ I thought bitterly. But I dared not voice my thought, for only Dawnpelt could get any with such a comment. _I_ would get my ears shredded. So instead I dipped my head and said, "You're right, it's just… a challenge." Clearing my throat I went on. "So then I assume you want to discuss mentors for Hailkit, Honeykit, and Cloverkit?"

Rowanstar nodded. "That's right. I already have one in mind for Hailkit though."

"Oh? Who?"

"You. You haven't had an apprentice since Olivenose, and she's turned out to be a credit to ShadowClan. I'm sure that you're capable of training another excellent warrior." I gritted my teeth as Rowanstar spoke. It was obvious that although he worded it like a suggestion, he'd already made up his mind. There would be no changing it. Besides, I suspected he had ulterior motive for assigning me Ratscar's son.

But ulterior motive or not, I couldn't help but feel a bit excited at the prospect of mentoring another apprentice. It truly was an honor to receive an apprentice, and Hailkit was a strong young cat. It wouldn't be hard to mold him into an impressive warrior, even if he was his father's legacy.

"I'll do my best," I promised.

"I expect nothing less." Rowanstar replied. "Now that leaves just Honeykit and Cloverkit."

I narrowed my frosty-blue orbs and focused on the two she-kits, who were tussling just outside the nursery, with Hailkit sitting a few tail-lengths away, watching them idly. Cloverkit, who was just slightly bigger than her sister, soon pinned Honeykit down, and mock growled in her face. I snorted, faintly amused by their antics. _I remember when that was me and Smokefoot._ I made a mental note to visit him in the Elders Den when I finished business with Rowanstar.

And actually, now that I thought about Smokefoot, I had the perfect mentor for Cloverkit. "What do you think about Owlclaw to mentor Cloverkit?" I suggested. "He's level-headed and an excellent hunter. Cloverkit's bound to be a natural when it comes to fighting; Owlclaw would balance her out nicely."

Rowanstar looked faintly impressed, and I assumed that he figured I wouldn't put much thought into choosing the kits' mentors. With an agreeable nod he said, "Owlclaw sounds like a good match for her. He's a good warrior." Although his attention had returned to the kits, he spared me a side glance. "Smokefoot trained him well."

"He did," I agreed. Maybe I was displaying a bit of favoritism towards my friend's former apprentice, but I had other reasons for suggesting Owlclaw. Smokefoot and I trained Olivenose and Owlclaw together, and I probably had a better relationship with him than I did my own apprentice. Plus Owlclaw hadn't stepped a single paw into the Dark Forest. If I was going to train Hailkit, who would undoubtedly want to train with his siblings, then I wanted the other mentor to be someone I liked.

"And now we have little Honeykit," Rowanstar meowed.

"I don't suppose she wants to train as a medicine cat?" I inquired. "She enjoys helping Littlecloud." But Rowanstar shook his head.

"I wish, but none of them have mentioned it to me. I think Honeykit's just curious." A thoughtful expression dawned on Rowanstar's features. "While I'm glad that Honeykit is curious, I don't want that curiosity to press her into getting into trouble. She needs someone who will keep a stern eye on her."

I shot the ginger tom a look. "Ivytail?"

"Ivytail." He confirmed.

" _Hmm_ ," I mused as I returned my attention to the kits. "Well, I can speak from personal experience that nothing gets past Ivytail. She'll keep a close eye on her for sure."

A smirk traced Rowanstar's lips. "Who would have thought that your player ways would be useful to assigning mentors to kits?" I rolled my frosty blue eyes. Even my Clan leader had labeled me a player.

Just then the kits' mock growls and snarls turned into excited squeals, and my head snapped around just in time to see them tackle… wait, _Dawnpelt_?

I stared in shock as the three kits danced around Dawnpelt's paws and crawled over her body. And she was _letting them_ ? Dawnpelt had a very strict "keep your paws to yourself" rule that every tom in ShadowClan was terrified of breaking. An accidental brush of your pelts? That was fine. But licking her nose or nuzzling her cheek? Yeah, _no_. Not if you valued your life.

But here she was, Miss Untouchable (literally!) was letting six moon old kits nip her ears and play with her tail. I'm not over-exaggerating when I say my jaw dropped to the ground.

From his spot beside me Rowanstar sighed, suddenly sounding like our conversation had drained the life out of him. I finally managed to drag my astonished gaze away from Dawnpelt and the kits, and regarded my leader carefully. He had worn that exact same expression when he finished fighting with Dawnpelt, and that realization led me to a new one; I still didn't know why they had been fighting in the first place.

The question must have appeared in my eyes because Rowanstar answered it before I could even ask. "Dawnpelt had hoped to mentor one of the kits," he explained. "At first I was willing, but the more I thought about it the more I questioned whether or not she's ready for such an important task."

"And you decided she wasn't?" I asked, a bit shocked. Dawnpelt always, **always** got what she wanted whenever Rowanstar was involved. To lead a patrol full of senior warriors when she was fresh out of the Apprentice Den? Done. Attend more Gatherings in one season than some cats did their entire lives? Of course. Heck, as a kit she had demanded that Ivytail be her mentor! Rowanstar had never even blinked at the mention of any of her previous requests. I wondered why this one was so different. "Any particular reason why?"

Rowanstar shook his head. "None that concern you."

_Rude!_ I thought huffily, although I couldn't say his response surprised me. Just as I began to stand to my paws and excuse myself, Rowanstar spoke once more. "Crowfrost, I have a favor to ask you." I blinked when the large ginger tom sounded hesitant. Rowanstar was usually a very confident cat. Curious, I sat back down and nodded.

"Of course."

Rowanstar exhaled softly before saying, "I'm asking you this not as your clan leader, but as your friend and Clanmate. When you start training Hailkit, could you ask Dawnpelt for her assistance?"

My jaw dropped to the ground. Again.

" _What_?!"

Rowanstar didn't even flinch when I screeched. "Dawnpelt was convinced that she would mentor one of Ratscar's kits, especially when Tigerheart received Wasppaw. My reasons for not letting her are of no importance, but I would appreciate it if you would let her help you." He spoke so nonchalantly now, even though he was basically asking me to torture myself. What kind of _friend_ did he think I was?!

"I don't know if you've noticed this or not," I started a bit coldly. "But your _precious daughter_ and I don't tend to get along."

Rowanstar narrowed his eyes in a warning. "I'm fully aware of your relationship with _Dawnpelt_ , which is another reason why I'm asking you to do this. Crowfrost, you and Dawnpelt have more in common than you know."

I growled softly and lowered my gaze to my paws. I hated it when my Clanmates told me that Dawnpelt and I had a lot in common. As far as I was concerned, the only similarity we shared was that we were without doubt the most attractive tom and she-cat in ShadowClan. But the similarities ended there.

Rowanstar laid his tail across my back, and when I looked up I saw that his gaze had softened, although it remained firm. "It's not an order, Crowfrost," he said. "It's me asking my former apprentice for a favor."

My entire body stiffened.

Oh. No. He. _Didn't_.

He **did not** just use the whole "former apprentice" excuse on me! _Why that sly, no-good, sorry excuse for a Clan leader/friend/former mentor! He knows I won't say 'no' when he puts it like that!_ Because for all my faults, I was _pathetically_ loyal. _Oh, he is_ good _!_

"Just think about it," Rowanstar continued smoothly. "I think it would be good for both of you." And without waiting to hear my response, he stood up and padded out of his den and towards Tawnypelt.

With a heavy, defeated sigh, I stood up as well and padded towards the Elders' Den. Smokefoot would love this.

_I am never going to live long enough to become leader._

**Dawn Frost**

I regretted my decision to tell Smokefoot about my dilemma almost immediately.

The smoky-black tom was currently laughing at me, very rudely so. I simply glared at him the entire time, and even used my special glare on him (the one I reserved for Dawnpelt), but he hardly noticed. He finally stopped laughing when his lungs could no longer handle it and he started coughing roughly. "Careful," I mocked him cruelly, fully aware of his breathing problems.

That low-down, dirty, sorry excuse for a childhood best friend deserved it!

When Smokefoot continued to cough my bitterness gave way to concern. "Hey, are you okay? Should I go get Littlecloud?" I offered worriedly. But Smokefoot shook his head, and a few seconds later the coughing ceased.

"I-I should have mo-monitored myself," Smokefoot wheezed, as he fought to win his breath back.

_He should have monitored how much he laughed?_ I thought sadly. _This is the cat who could run to the lake and back without feeling winded. And now he has to watch how much he_ **_laughs_** _?_ All of a sudden I was washed with an overwhelming desire to take on the entire Dark Forest by myself.

Smokefoot had taken a patrol to ThunderClan during the Dark Forest battle, and on their way back to ShadowClan they were ambushed by a few lingering traitors. Most of the patrol escaped with only a few scrapes or patches of missing fur, but they had slammed Smokefoot hard against a pine tree, permanently damaging his lungs. It soon became clear that while he was still quite young, Smokefoot would never be able to perform his usual warrior duties. Thus, he retired early to the Elders' Den at Littlecloud's urging. It broke my heart to see my childhood best friend - my brother - in such a feeble state.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" I pressed. "Littlecloud's sorting his herbs right now, but your health is more important than a bunch of dumb flowers and stems."

"Crowfrost," Smokefoot said sharply. "I'm _fine_. If you go get Littlecloud, I'll shred your ears off your head."

I drew away from the dark tom and frowned. "Alright, _sheesh_. I was just trying to help."

Smokefoot rolled his dark blue eyes. "I don't need your help, lizard-brain. I just laughed a little too hard, that's all." I huffed and glared at the den walls, inwardly glad that the other elders were too busy sunning themselves outside to notice their Clan deputy pouting. _Stupid friend, always too stubborn for his own good._

I snapped out of my thoughts when Smokefoot laid his tail across my back. I looked up to see that his dark blue eyes were filled with amusement, and I frowned lightly. "Jerk."

"You know you're not really mad at me."

"I can still act like I am though."

Smokefoot rolled his eyes, although there was no venom behind the action. "Getting back to our conversation," he started, "why did Rowanstar ask _you_ of all cats to partner up with Dawnpelt? You're not exactly on friendly terms."

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed. "But _nooo,_ Rowanstar thinks this will be good for us, like we'll bond through Hailkit and form some unbreakable friendship and mutual respect." I rolled my pale-blue eyes. "He needs to just accept the fact that his daughter is a spoiled brat and we'll never get along. Everyone else has!" Smokefoot still looked amused.

_Why isn't he taking my anger more seriously?_ Jerk.

"He really used 'former apprentice' excuse on you?" Smokefoot inquired.

I nodded fiercely. " **Yes** ! He really did! I mean, how low is _that_?!"

Smokefoot shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well, in Rowanstar's defense-"

" _Wha_ \- Rowanstar doesn't get a defense! Don't you dare defend him!"

" _You_ used to brag about how the deputy was your mentor all the time after Blackstar selected him," Smokefoot continued, as if I hadn't even spoken. "And may I remind you that he became the deputy _after_ you became a warrior?"

Jerk. Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk!

"Whose side are you on?" I challenged.

Smokefoot shrugged again, this time in a peaceful manner. "I'm not on anyone's side, Crowfrost. I'm just trying to help you see reason." _Help me see reason?_

I glared at him coldly. "You've been spending time with Scorchfur recently, haven't you?"

"… he might have stopped by this morning." Smokefoot looked at me curiously. "Do you honestly believe that if Scorchfur was a she-cat, all your problems would be solved?"

I groaned and laid down, so that I could bury my face in my paws. "Of course I don't!" I cried, my voice muffled. "I just like messing with that little snitch!" A pause, and then I smirked. "Did he really come in here to tattle on me?"

I didn't lift my head, but I heard Smokefoot's chuckle and could easily visualize his own smirk. "Not necessarily tattling on you, more like complaining."

We shared a soft chuckle and I finally looked up from my paws. "You know, Snowbird only has a couple moons until the kits are here. Then Scorchfur is going to be a father, and we're going to be uncles!" I sighed. "Who would've thought that Scorchfur would have a family before either of us?"

"Maybe because he's been padding after Snowbird ever since he could walk," the dark gray tom meowed. "Meanwhile we've been jumping from she-cat to she-cat like frogs jump on lily pads." Smoekfoot paused and wrinkled his nose. "Actually, when you think about it, it's a miracle that we _aren't_ fathers yet!"

I cocked my head to the side, curious. "Are you ever going to take a mate?" I asked. "Or are you going to continue your player ways even from the Elders' Den?"

Smokefoot licked a paw and drew it over his ear. "Who knows?"Came his vauge response.

I opened my jaws to pester him about it when a new voice beat me to it. "Smokefoot, Littlecloud asked me to… am I interrupting something?" I turned around and barely resisted the urge to scowl when I saw Applefur; another traitor to ShadowClan. The mottled brown she-cat didn't meet my piercing blue gaze, and lowered her head shamefully. She knew how I felt about cats who trained in the Dark Forest.

"No, its fine," I said stiffly as I stood to my paws. "I was just leaving."

Applefur nodded, although she still didn't look up. I noticed she held a wad of honey between her jaws. _She must be delivering it for Littlecloud._ I couldn't help but frown. _Is the order of_ **_herbs_ ** _really so important that Littlecloud sent a traitor to deliver Smokefoot's medicine?_ The next time Littlecloud left to meet with the other medicine cats, I was going to sneak into his den and rearrange all his precious herbs on purpose.

"I'll talk to you later, Crowfrost," Smokefoot meowed, as he laid his tail across my back. I nodded but didn't say another word as I strolled out of the den, leaving the two warriors alone, although I didn't trust Applefur to not find a way to poison the honey.

_Maybe Rowanstar has a point,_ I thought idly to myself. _As the deputy I shouldn't play favorites with my Clanmates. But then again, how can I_ **_not_ ** _? I thought I could trust every cat in ShadowClan at one point, and the next thing I know I'm being ambushed by cats who I used to sleep beside._ I shrugged as I argued with myself. _It's their own fault I can't trust them, not mine. They only have themselves to blame._

I stopped walking for a moment. Dawnpelt was still playing with the kits, and Pinenose and Ratscar watched them proudly only a few fox-lengths away. I sighed inwardly when I noticed that Hailkit and Ratscar had the exact same build, along with the exact same dark blue eyes.

_Disregarding the fact that mentoring an apprentice is an honor, I just don't understand how Rowanstar expects me to mentor the kit of a traitor. And with_ **_Dawnpelt's_ ** _help no less!_

Today was my of last day of blissful freedom. Tomorrow the torture would commence

Sometimes it was hard being me.

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two - I'm Surrounded by Madness**

**"The eyes are the window of the soul." - Unknown**

**Crowfrost's POV**

On the outside, I radiated waves of confidence. On the inside, I felt like I had ants crawling all over my body.

It was a little bit before dusk, around the time I would be organizing the evening patrols. However the patrols would be sent out a little later today than usual, due to a few certain ceremonies. Namely Wasppaw's warrior ceremony, and my soon-to-be apprentice's ceremony. Ugh, why didn't I protest this harder? I thought to myself as the clan gathered beneath the Tall Boulder, where Rowanstar would soon be standing. I was seated a little ways beneath him in the deputy's spot. I don't want to train Hailkit! I don't want to train any of those kits! And certainly didn't want to trainany kit with Dawnpelt!

Speaking of the spoiled she-cat, she had padded into camp just a few moments ago. Judging by the large toad clamped between her jaws she just returned from a solo hunting trip. Confusion was splashed across her admittedly beautiful features, until Olivenose bonded over to her side and informed her of the ceremonies taking place. Anger instantly replaced her confusion, and I swear she looked right at me as if it was my fault she wasn't getting an apprentice. Don't look at me like that! I wanted to snarl. It's not my fault you didn't get what you wanted for the first time in your life! I would hand Hailkit over to you in a heart-beat.

"I see the clan's already gathered," A voice from behind me commented. I nodded.

"Word spread that Wasppaw's ceremony would be held this evening. They must have gotten tired of waiting for you to call them together," I added teasingly, hoping that the remark would erase my unease. However I had no such luck, for the unease clung to my pelt like a tick on a dog.

But if Rowanstar noticed my unease he did a credible job of masking it. Instead he smiled lightly and said, "I'm proud of you, Crowfrost."

Huh?

"For taking everything so well," Rowanstar elaborated. "I know it won't be easy for you to mentor Hailkit, but you've taken it into stride and handled it like a seasoned warrior. As for Dawnpelt… well honestly, I thought for sure you would refuse to ask for her assistance." You didn't give me a choice! "Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that you're making me proud, both as your clan leader and former mentor." He flashed me a grin. "I couldn't ask for a better deputy."

Well that's just fantastic. Now there's no way I can back out at the last second. "Uh, don't mention it Rowanstar," I said, smiling weakly. Really, don't.

The large ginger tom shot me one last grin before scaling the Tall Boulder, immediately grabbing the attention of his clanmates. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a clan meeting!" As the last remaining warriors seated themselves beneath the Tall Boulder, I had to admit, Rowanstar looked every inch the clan leader he was. His muscles rippled easily beneath his ginger tabby pelt, and he stood with a confidence that gained over many moons. He looked ready to take on the world.

Funny how he can't keep his daughter in line. Sorry. Couldn't resist.

"Cats of ShadowClan, today we are gathered for two of the most important ceremonies a clan leader can make; the making of warriors and apprentices." Rowanstar gestured for Wasppaw to take his place directly beneath the Tall Boulder, and the ginger and brown tom complied. Tigerheart walked alongside his apprentice, chest puffed out with pride.

As Rowanstar preformed the required words, I felt my unease slowly slip away. Are you proud of him too, Toadfoot? I wondered. Are you watching your only son become a fierce ShadowClan warrior?Almost as if Toadfoot was responding to me, I felt a gentle breeze glide through the camp, ruffling my black pelt in the process. My cocky expression gave way to a small smile. I'll take that as a yes.

Tuning back into the ceremony, I heard Rowanstar say "I, Rowanstar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He had trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Wasppaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Wasppaw sat up straight as he answered boldly, "I do."

Rowanstar looked proud. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name: Wasppaw, from this moment on you will be known as Waspstripe. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Serve your Clan well, and with everything in you."

"Waspstripe! Waspstripe! Waspstripe!" The clan cheered loudly, practically shouting his name. I joined in as well, and shot the young tom a wink when our eyes met. Atta boy, Waspstripe. He grinned and dipped his head in understanding.

A few heart-beats later Shrewfoot appeared, showering her only kit with affection, and purring loud enough to drown out the rest of the clan. Waspstripe tolerated his mother for a minute before shoving her off of him, although he wore a smile. A couple of my clanmates chuckled and Rowanstar allowed the cheers to die down before going on.

"And now, the making of apprentices. Honeykit, Cloverkit, Hailkit, step forward." I felt my grin slip right off my (handsome) features. Looks like the fun's over.

Cloverkit and her sister darted forward, squealing excitedly to each other, while Hailkit hung back a little, and marched forward with a certain dignity to him. I snorted.

Rowanstar seemed amused as he started with Cloverkit's ceremony, preformed the required words and then assigned Owlclaw as her mentor. The dark gray she-cat seemed elated with Rowanstar's choice, and eagerly stepped forward to touch noses with Owlclaw. Owlclaw was practically glowing with pride as he followed through with the customary gesture, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Smokefoot was watching his former apprentice proudly.

Then came Honeykit's turn. The golden tabby she-cat looked ready to burst out of her fur she was so excited, and her blue eyes brightened when Rowanstar announced that Ivytail would be her mentor. The tortoiseshell she-cat seemed pleased with her new apprentice and they too touched noses.

Dread filled my belly when I realized that it was finally time for Hailkit to be made my apprentice. "Hailkit," Rowanstar started. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Hailpaw. Your mentor will be Crowfrost."

This is it. No turning back now. I smiled confidently and stepped down to meet Hailpaw while Rowanstar finished the customary words, but was taken back when Hailpaw looked… disappointed? My smile froze on my features; was I reading this tom right? Surely he couldn't be disappointed with having the deputy as his mentor.

"Crowfrost, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You received excellent training from your mentor, and have shown yourself to be brave and loyal. I hope that you will pass on everything you know to Hailpaw." Funny how he assigns someone so "loyal" to the kit of a traitor, I thought resentfully.

But of course I couldn't voice my thought, so instead I said, "I'll do my best." After that I stepped forward and leaned down to touch noses with Hailpaw, who after a heart-beat of hesitation, did the same.

"Cloverpaw! Honeypaw! Hailpaw! Cloverpaw! Honeypaw! Hailpaw!" ShadowClan took up the traditional chant just as they had done with Waspstripe, but I noticed a couple of them exchanging curious glances with one another, and then looking at me. They know how I feel about the Dark Forest trainees. They're probably wondering if I agreed ahead of time to mentor Hailpaw, or if Rowanstar surprised me. I couldn't say I blamed them.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Ratscar and Pinenose, although they joined in the chanting, wore concerned expressions. Because I'm mentoring Hailpaw, I thought. Well don't worry; I don't want to mentor him anymore than you want me to.

"Congratulations, guys!" A voice exclaimed, snapping me out of my observations. Ashpaw, who was now the oldest apprentice in ShadowClan despite being only two moons older than Hailpaw and his littermates, bounded forwards to greet her new denmates.

"Thanks," Hailpaw meowed immediately, and I blinked when he perked up noticeably. Wha-?

Cloverpaw and Honeypaw mewed their thanks as well, looking quite excited now that they were no longer kits. Ashpaw directed her attention to the mentors which, unfortunately, included me. "If you don't mind, I can show them where to get the best moss and help them build their nests?" The sleek gray she-cat offered.

Owlclaw and Ivytail glanced at me, and I realized that whatever I did, they would do as well. "I don't mind," I said with a shrug. "I have to organize the dusk patrols now anyways, and it would be better to show him the territory when the sun is brighter."

"Same here," Owlclaw meowed.

Ivytail fixed Honeypaw with a stern eye. "Don't leave Ashpaw's side," she ordered. "If I find out you gave her any trouble, you'll spend your first day as an apprentice checking the elders for ticks."

Honeypaw's light blue eyes widened and she nodded fiercely. "I won't!" She squeaked, probably scared out of her fur. I chuckled to myself; Rowanstar had been right to assign Ivytail to the curious apprentice. She would keep her out of trouble for sure.

Masking her amusement, Ashpaw dipped her head to the mentors one last time before trotting out of the camp, the three new apprentices scurrying behind her. "She'll have her paws full," Owlclaw remarked.

I shrugged. "Eh, she's Tawnypelt's apprentice. She can handle it." I glanced at my companions. "Well since neither of you have anything apparent to do, I don't suppose-"

"Hey Crowfrostyfrost!"

I stiffened before clenching my eyes shut and groaning; I felt a head-ache coming on. Maybe I should have taken Hailpaw out after all… "What do you want, Ferretclaw?"

The cream-and-gray tom slid to a stop right in front of me, his blue eyes bright. "I just wanted to congratulate you on receiving an apprentice!" He exclaimed. "That's a pretty great honor, you know. And lucky Hailpaw, getting a warrior as fantastic as you for a mentor! I bet he was shaking in his pelt, he must have been so excited."

"Yeah," I said wearily, as I recalled the disappointment that had shined in his dark blue eyes. "Something like that."

The cream-and-gray tom sighed wistfully. "I wish you could have been my mentor," he meowed. "We could have had so much fun training! Don't you think so, Crowy?"

Ivytail and Owlclaw chuckled, and I growled lowly. "I told you not to call me that."

See, Ferretclaw is the clan idiot. He's oblivious, annoying, loves to make horrible puns, and even more than that, he loves to give everyone horrible nicknames. But what does he love even more than that; why, ShadowClan's prized deputy, of course. For whatever reason Ferretclaw firmly believed that we were – ugh, StarClan I hate even thinking the word – best friends. And no matter how many times I told him, "Ferretclaw, you're annoying", "Ferretclaw, I hate you", "Ferretclaw, I would rather have a fox claw out my eyeballs than hang out with you", all he ever did was laugh and pad happily away.

And yet somehow I always ended up on the same patrols as him.

But not today!

"If you excuse me," I said rather stiffly. "I have patrols to organize." Turning my back on the gray-and-cream tom, I looked at Ivytail and Owlclaw. "Ivytail, can you lead a border patrol to the ThunderClan border?" I asked. The she-cat meowed that she could, and asked who she should take. After racking my brain for a second I replied, "Take Tawnypelt, Stoatfur, and… Waspstripe. I'm sure he's dying to go on his first patrol as a warrior." Ivytail nodded and went off to round up her patrol.

"I suppose you want me to lead a hunting patrol?" Owlclaw guessed.

"Crowy?"

I nodded, and tried to ignore how Ferretclaw had started playing with my tail. "Yep. Go ahead and take Scorchfur-"

"Frostycrow?"

"Spikefur-"

"Crowfrostypaws?"

"And…"

"Crowfrostmoss?"

Finally I couldn't handle it anymore. Spinning around with lightning-like reflexes I snarled, "What in the name of StarClan could you possibly want, Ferretclaw?!"

Ferretclaw didn't looked affected by the fact that I was ready to lunge for his throat, and said pleasantly, "I would like to join a patrol."

I was ready to kill a cat. "Fine then, you can join Owlclaw's patrol!" I snapped.

Owlclaw, who had been grinning broadly in amusement only a few heart-beats ago, shot me a look of betrayal. Sorry Owlclaw, I shrugged. It's nothing against you. Besides, for all his many, many faults, Ferretclaw was actually a fine hunter. Not that I would ever tell him that.

Ferretclaw's ears perked up. "Okay," he agreed. "Are you coming with us, Crowfrosty-"

"No!" I barked.

"Actually Crowfrost," my eyes widened when I heard Rowanstar's voice behind me. Oh StarClan, please no! "Since you don't have Hailpaw right now, why don't you join them? It'll be good for you to stretch your legs a bit."

Ferretclaw gasped with delight and I clenched my eyes shut. What did I ever do to deserve this?

**Dawn Frost**

"And then Crowfrost made this spectacular leap and tackled the eagle right out of the air!"

"That never happened, Ferretclaw," I growled.

The cream-and-gray tom shrugged. "Well it could."

Owlclaw and Spikefur exchanged tired glances with each other, and Scorchfur snorted from his spot beside me. "Why is he so obsessed with you?" Scorchfur hissed, annoyance lacing his tone. I couldn't say I blamed him; Ferretclaw hadn't shut up ever since we left camp.

"As if I know!" I hissed right back.

"Oh, and then there was this one time-"

"Hey Ferretclaw!" I suddenly exclaimed. "Why don't you go check out the marshes and see if you can't catch a toad or two. You've always hunted well in the marshes." I smirked to myself, pleased that I had thought up an excuse to get the annoying tom out of my pelt.

Ferretclaw's jaw dropped and he looked at me like I was a StarClan warrior. "Y-you mean you've noticed?!"

The entire patrol groaned.

**Dawn Frost**

"Well that was torture," Scorchfur remarked as we padded into camp.

I nodded as made my way over to the fresh-kill pile and deposited my two lizards. Scorchfur added in the frog he caught. Licking my lips, I said, "At least it's not you he's obsessed with."

Scorchfur looked thoughtful for a moment before asking, "Hey, if Ferretclaw was a she-cat, what do you think his warrior name would be?" I blinked.

"That's a strange question, don't you think?" But when Scorchfur looked serious I shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe Ferretheart? Ferretpelt?"

"Hm," Scorchfur mused. "You know, it's a shame that Ferretclaw wasn't born a she-cat. Then you wouldn't have any trouble finding a mate!"

I shot the smirking gray tom a look of absolute repulsion as our conversation from yesterday come flooding back to me. "That's not funny," I growled.

"I thought it was kinda funny."

"I would choose you over Ferretclaw in a heart-beat, even if you were still a tom!"

Scorchfur looked slightly creeped out. "This conversation is getting awkward."

I shrugged. "It's your fault for bringing it up." With that last comment I raised my head and scanned the camp for a certain creamy-colored pelt. Now, where is she?

"Looking for someone?" Scorchfur asked.

"Dawnpelt," I muttered as a response. "I have to ask her about helping me mentor Hailpaw."

Scorchfur blinked, surprise alighting his amber eyes. "You mean you're really going through with that?"

I sighed as I sat down, and shot my friend a helpless expression. "I already told you, Rowanstar didn't give me much of a choice. He used the whole 'former mentor' excuse on me! How am I supposed to say no to that?"

"Are you sure it's worth it though?" Scorchfur pressed. "Crowfrost, I know you feel like you owe Rowanstar, but there's no way this arrangement can work out. Dawnpelt hates you almost more than you hate her! Even if you would be willing to give it a shot, who says she'll feel the same way?"

A frown played lightly across my lips. "Because of Hailpaw. Rowanstar told me that Dawnpelt wanted to mentor one of the kits, and I saw her playing with them yesterday. It looked like she really was close to them. Even if she wishes I would just drop dead, she likes Hailpaw."

Scorchfur studied me for a couple seconds before shrugging. "Alright, if you say so. She just padded out of the Warriors' Den." My head shot up and I spun around just in time to see that Scorchfur was right; there she was.

All of a sudden I was filled with the urge to walk in the opposite direction of the she-cat, maybe shove her when we passed each other. StarClan, I can't even look at her without feeling angry!She just had that effect on me.

But, I digress. I told Rowanstar I would try to get along with his precious daughter, and I wasn't going to go back on my word. So, plastering on a smirk that would have made any she-cat pass out (and maybe even Ferretclaw), I strolled confidently over to the beautiful, creamy-colored she-cat.

"Hey Dawnpelt," I said smoothly.

Dawnpelt's head shot up and she looked at me as if I had just murdered a kit. "What do you want?" She growled.

The smirk fell right off my features, and replacing it was a rather frustrated expression. "Alright, it's clear that you can't act civil towards me, so I'll just get to the point: will you help me train Hailpaw?"

Great StarClan that hurt my pride a lot more than I thought it would!

"No."

"Good, tomorrow I'm showing him the territory. You can just- wait, what did you just say?"

Anger shone clearly in Dawnpelt's hazel eyes. "I said no."

Well. That was the last thing I expected to hear. And even though I should have been praising StarClan the she rejected my offer, I couldn't help but feel… furious.

Who does she think she is?! Was Dawnpelt really so stuck-up that she thought she was too good to train Hailpaw with me? Or was she too selfish to help someone and not gain anything in return? Or maybe just too stubborn to accept my gracious offer. "You know you have a lot of nerve rejecting my offer," I growled lowly.

Dawnpelt shot me a mockingly sweet smile. "Are you sure you're not just upset that I rejected you?"

At that very moment, I hated Dawnpelt more than I hated Ferretclaw.

"What's your problem?!" I snapped.

Dawnpelt narrowed her chestnut-colored eyes. "Do you think I'm an idiot?" She challenged. "Crowfrost, you would never ask me for help, so you're either doing this as a prank, or out of pity. And I'm not so desperate that I would accept anyone's pity."

Pity? "I'm not doing this out of pity!" I protested. "I'm doing it out of obligation!" Surprise flickered in Dawnpelt's eyes, and if I wasn't so frustrated I might have been amused. "Your daddy asked me if I would let you help me train Hailpaw."

A series of emotions darted across Dawnpelt's features, from surprise to realization, from realization to fury. "He asked you to… ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Me?" I protested. "I only asked because Rowanstar wanted me to! Trust me, I never would have bothered you otherwise!" I snapped. Dawnpelt looked at me like I was crowfood (in her eyes I probably was), before growling in frustration and spinning around on her paws, and darting out of camp. "Yeah, I had fun talking to you too!" I shouted after her, more than a little irritated.

"Well that went well," Scorchfur remarked as he came to stand beside me.

I exhaled loudly. "I can't believe she actually said no! And then had the nerve to ask if I was upset that she rejected me! Ugh! I can't stand her!"

"Maybe it's for the best that she said no," the dark gray tom said. "You two working together would have been chaos."

I scowled lightly. "Yeah, I know." I muttered. But deep down inside, I still couldn't help but feel enraged that she said no. Maybe it was because she had rejected me, or... maybe it was because she had rejected me.

**Dawn Frost**

**Dawnpelt's POV**

"Ugh!" I growled. "He is just so arrogant!"

Olivenose, my best friend, sighed dreamily. "But he's so handsome!"

"And he had the nerve to pad up to me, smirking like he had just won my heart!"

"I wish he would smirk at me like that."

"Olivenose," I snapped. "Are you even listening to me? Olivenose!"

The green-eyed she-cat snapped to attention and shot me a frustrated look. "Well I am now."

I rolled my chestnut-orbs and stopped walking. "If you only came with me to ramble on about how much you love Crowfrost again, then just go back to camp Olivenose, because I'm not in the mood!"

Anyone else might have flattened their ears or shrank back, but fortunately, it took a lot more than just a snippy comment to hurt Olivenose's feelings. She wasn't easily deterred, she had a thick skin, and was sassy enough to hang with the best of them. Despite the countless arguments we'd had (which were mostly about Crowfrost, considering I hoped he went to the Dark Forest when he died, and she thought he was a StarClan warrior), there was no one else I wanted as my best friend.

Even if I did want to claw her eyes out sometimes. Like right now, for example.

Olivenose snorted. "You're one to talk. All you ever do is rant about how much you hate Crowfrost!"

"I didn't ask you to follow me out here!" I hissed. "You saw what happened, you knew exactly what I would rant about!"

"Oh Dawnpelt," Olivenose sighed with mock pity. "When will you realize that I'll always follow you? You're stuck with me." I huffed when she pressed her pelt against mine, but I didn't pull away from the comforting feeling.

"Lucky me," I muttered. But when I lifted my hazel gaze to meet her bright green gaze, I was forced to smile. I really am lucky to have such a great best friend. Even if Crowfrost was her idol.

Olivenose returned my smile and sat down on the grassy soil, and I did the same. "Go ahead," she meowed. "Rant on about Crowfrost to your heart's content. I'll listen this time."

I hesitated for a heartbeat before giving into temptation; I had some pent up frustration I needed to get out. "I can't stand him!" I exploded. "He thinks he's so perfect, and it wouldn't be so bad but he never misses the chance to rub his accomplishments in someone's face, be it at camp or at a Gathering. He prances around like he's StarClan's gift to the world, and we should all just overthrow Rowanstar and make him leader instead. And his smirk-!"

Olivenose sighed dreamily. "His smirk…"

"I don't know how it's possible for one cat to have so many different smirks!" I fumed. "He has a smirk for every situation! I mean, did he just study his reflection in a puddle until he mastered control over his facial expressions?!"

"And again, I could tolerate even that, but the way cats treat him infuriates me! He wouldn't be nearly so cocky if she-cats didn't throw themselves at him, just begging him to look their way!"

Olivenose shrugged, as if it wasn't her fault that she was so infatuated with the black-and-white tom.

"But what's even worse than that," I started bitterly. "Is how he treats the she-cats who throw themselves at him. Sure, it's pretty shallow to throw yourself at a tom just so that he'll look your way-"

"Thanks," Olivenose commented dryly. "Really feeling the love over here."

"But the way that he treats them in return is absolutely disgusting." I finished, wrinkling my nose. "He flirts with them, charms them, makes them feel like they're the only she-cat in the world, and as soon as he gets what he wants from them, he dumps them like they're crowfood!"

Olivenose raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed with my rant. "Do you speak from personal experience?"

I wasn't meant to take the question seriously, maybe snort and roll my eyes, but I looked sharply at her anyways. "Depends; do you count yourself and Ivytail as "personal experience"? Because if so, then yes." I was never one of Crowfrost's victims, but my best friend and my former mentor were. Even though I'd never been in a "relationship" with the devious black-and-white tom, I watched the two she-cats who I was closest to (excluding my mother) go through the grief that Crowfrost forced upon not only them, but countless others as well.

"I don't have any regrets," Olivenose said with a shrug, but I wasn't fooled for a second. I saw the brief flash of pain in her vibrant green eyes; I was the one she cried on when Crowfrost broke her heart. And yet, for some reason, she still idolized him.

"Clearly," I mumbled under my breath. A light frown dusted my features and I shook my head. "I just don't understand it. How can you, no, wait, how can any she-cat still want to be in a relationship with him even though you know what he's done to other she-cats? It's not like it's a secret that he uses she-cats; he brags about it to everyone!"

Olivenose smiled sadly. "You already said it: he makes you feel like the only she-cat in the world. He whispers sweet nothings in your ear, makes you laugh, twines your tails, and looks at you with those eyes…" The tortoiseshell she-cat gave her head a quick shake. "Besides, you would have to be blind to not find him handsome. What with his black-as-night pelt and his white chest and paws, and that strong build. And have you seen the way he walks? It's like he's taunting everyone, daring them to challenge him. Who wouldn't want to be with a tom that confidant?"

"Arrogant is more like it," I said dryly.

"And he has those eyes," Olivenose said, echoing her earlier statement. "Oh, those eyes. They're the exact same shade as frost, and they're so clear and so blue. And when he looks at you with them, they get this certain kind of gleam in them, and you just can't help but fall victim to him, and you'll want to give him the moon and the stars, you'll want to give him anything to keep that gleam in his eyes. I know it sounds ridiculous but I-I just can't describe the feeling you get. It's like he hypnotizes you…" she ended her fanciful explanation with a long, dreamy purr, and a faraway look in her eyes.

I stared at her as if she had a disease.

His… eyes? I thought to myself, absolutely bewildered. They're just eyes. There's nothing that grand about them, other than the fact that they are an interesting shade of blue. They're very light, but not quite sky blue. I guess frosty-blue really would be the best way to describe them, but- Oh my StarClan now she has me thinking about them! Ugh! I'm surrounded by madness!

There was only one logical excuse for Olivenose's fascination with Crowfrost and his eyes.

"You're delusional."

Dawn Frost

"You know, I don't remember a time when Crowfrost ever asked for anyone's help with anything."

"That's because his ego is larger than the silverpelt and he's arrogant," I said simply, not really paying Olivenose any mind as I examined a catch I had just made – a blue-tailed lizard. I swiped my tongue over my jaws longingly. Blue-tailed lizards were my absolute favorites!

"He asked you for help mentoring Hailpaw."

I stopped.

That's… that right. Now that I think about it, that's the first time I've known him to ever ask someone for help. A frown played across my lips, until realization dawned on me. "Rowanstar asked him to," I said. "I guess Crowfrost owed him for something and he complied. Besides, he was probably praying to StarClan that I refused his offer." If he prays to anyone but himself, that is.

"But don't you find it the least bit strange?" Olivenose pressed. "Just a little bit?"

I shrugged. "No, not really." I glanced at her over my shoulder. "Don't tell me that you do."

"I guess I'm more shocked than anything else," Olivenose said slowly, as if she was carefully choosing her words. "I mean, you two hate each other. And yet… he asked you. Even if Rowanstar did put him up to it, why would he ask Crowfrost of all cats? Why not Owlclaw? Heck, Ivytail was your mentor! Why not her?"

I sighed as I finally stood up, my blue-tailed lizard hanging from my jaws. "Because he promised me that when the time came, I could mentor Hailpaw. Not Honeypaw, and not Cloverpaw. He specifically promised me Hailpaw."

A look of remembrance flashed across Olivenose's features. "Oh, that's right. And then he told you yesterday that he changed his mind?"

I nodded, bitterness creasing my features. "He never gave me a reason, just told me that Crowfrost would be mentoring Hailpaw instead. And then Crowfrost told me that it was because Rowanstar thought I wasn't ready to take on an apprentice," I ended the sentence with a sneer. "I don't understand it, Olivenose! He thought Tigerheart was ready for an apprentice, but not me? If anything, I'm moons more mature than both Tigerheart and Crowfrost combined!"

"Maybe it doesn't have anything to do with maturity," Olivenose suggested. "Maybe he's waiting for something else to happen?"

"Like what?" I asked doubtfully.

"Maybe he's waiting for you to gain a mate."

I shot my grinning friend a sharp look. "Stop it." Olivenose pestered me nonstop about when I would finally give a tom a chance and take a mate, no matter how many times I delivered the same response: "When I find the right tom". It's not my fault all the good toms in ShadowClan already had a love interest!

"No, I'm being serious," Olivenose said with her grin still intact, looking the complete opposite of serious. "What if he's waiting for you to take a mate and soften up a little? It's not a secret that you have the tendency to act quite coldly, and you can't stand immaturity. What if he thinks you'll be too harsh on an apprentice?"

"Because that isn't logical," I said with a roll of my hazel eyes. "If he promised me an apprentice before the kits were even three moons old, he obviously must have thought I was mature enough to handle the responsibility then, and trusted me to be gentle with Hailpaw." I frowned lightly. "Besides, you saw how much time I spent with those kits; they love me. I would never treat them coldly. I only do that to mindless toms."

The tortoiseshell she-cat shrugged in a submissive manner. "Fine, you win. I have no idea why Rowanstar changed his mind. But I do know that the sun is setting and moon-high will roll around soon, and the clan is probably wondering why we're not back at camp yet."

I blinked and glanced at the sky, and saw that Olivenose was right; the sun was setting at a rapid pace. "Alright, come on." I meowed, tightening my hold on the lizard that still hung from my jaws. "Let's go."

**Dawn Frost**

When we reached the camp entrance Waspstripe was already there, back straight and amber eyes bright.

"Sitting your silent vigil?" Olivenose asked the ginger-and-brown tom. Waspstripe dipped his head in response, the ghost of a grin on his lips. I smiled a bit as I thought about mine and Tigerheart's customary vigil. It feels like it was just yesterday…

"Good luck," I told the young warrior before trotting into camp. Olivenose, who hadn't hunted, told me she would see me in the Warriors' Den. I flicked my tail in acknowledgement as I continued on my way to the fresh-kill pile, where I dropped my blue-tailed lizard. I was tempted to pick it back up and have a quick snack before I turned in for the night, before ultimately deciding against it. I wasn't very hungry anyway.

But I also wasn't ready to surrender to sleep just yet, so I padded a little ways off and started grooming my creamy-colored pelt, all while keeping a close eye on the activities going on around me.

The sun-down border patrol had just strolled into camp, with Tawnypelt in the lead, her apprentice Ashpaw at her shoulder, and Starlingwing and Applefur trailing behind them closely. Their stride was relax and they talked easily so I assumed that ThunderClan and RiverClan were keeping to themselves.

Kinkfur and Shrewfoot were soaking up the last rays of sunlight just outside the Elders' Den, looking content to lay there the rest of their lives. I smiled at the pair of friends fondly before letting my chestnut-colored eyes drift once more.

Ratscar and Pinenose were trotting happily out of camp with their tails twined, presumably for a late-night outing since their kits were now apprentices. Not that was worth batting an eye over; ShadowClan cats were known to be night-owls, often hunting under the cloak of darkness, or having training sessions with apprentices. I briefly wondered when Crowfrost would take Hailpaw out for his first training session in the dark, before I caught my thought process and frowned lightly. There's no reason to think about that, I scolded myself.

And speaking of ShadowClan's "prized deputy", he looked to be in a yet another forceful conversation with Ferretclaw, whilst Scorchfur watched from the sidelines, amusement written across his features.

I snorted softly but didn't look away from the toms, instead choosing to enjoy the show. Crowfrost looked as if he was trying to explain something to Ferretclaw but wasn't making much progress, and Ferretclaw looked at Crowfrost with all the awe of a StarClan warrior. I screwed up my features. Great StarClan, not only are she-cats infatuated by Crowfrost, but Ferretclaw too?I was surrounded by madness.

And then Crowfrost looked off to the side in frustration, and our eyes met.

His pale blue gaze brightened when it landed on me, and his mind was probably swirling with insults he could use on me, and scenarios where I would make a fool out of myself. Normally I would scoff and look away but tonight, I held his gaze evenly, studying it. After a few tense moments I stood to my paws and padded towards the Warriors' Den.

I had looked directly into his eyes and not felt a thing. His eyes were an interesting shade of blue and that was all.

**Dawn Frost**

**Crowfrost's POV**

I blinked when Dawnpelt didn't immediately break out eye contact, instead choosing to hold my gaze firmly, almost as if she were concentrating on it. I was even more confused when she stood abruptly to her paws and disappeared into the Warriors' Den, not once glancing back at me. Wha-?

"What was that about?" Scorchfur asked me softly, to which I shrugged. As if I knew what went on in that she-cat's mind. "She looked like she was trying to dissect you."

"Actually-" I groaned aloud when Ferretclaw decided to voice his opinion. "To me, it looked like she was admiring Crowfrost's eyes."

"And why, pray tell, would she do that, Ferretclaw?" I muttered irritably.

Ferretclaw tilted his head to the side and looked at me as if the answer were simple. "Because you have very nice eyes," he replied pleasantly.

Scorchfur chuckled. Ferretclaw smiled.

And I was ready to kill a cat.

**Author's Note:**

> So Dawn Frost is a story that I originally posted on FFN (under the same pen-name). I didn't plan on posting it anywhere else but I've heard a lot of good things about AO3 and I thought it'd be nice to dip my toes in, introduce myself to the community :) Please, if you enjoyed this first chapter then leave a review! I'd certainly appreciate it! 
> 
> ~ Katie


End file.
